FIG. 1 illustrates two contiguous cellular telecommunications networks 2a, 2b between which the user of a mobile cellular telephone 10 may roam. An area is divided into a number of cells 3. Each cell 3 has a base station 4 which communicates using radio signal with mobile cellular telephones 10 within its cell. The first and second networks 2a, 2b may be in the same or different countries.
Different networks support different communication capabilities and use different communication parameter settings. It is difficult and tiresome for a user to reconfigure their mobile cellular telephone and manually re-set parameter settings whenever the user roams from one network to another.